bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Mappy
Mappy, natively known as ''マッピー (Mappī), ''is a retired police officer on Planet Namco. He joined the Micro-Police in 1981 and served his duty for about 8 years. In July of 2013, Mappy joined NYAMCO as the building's security guard, but NYAMCO was shut down after its CEO stole thousands of art pieces. Mappy's most well-known case involved that of the confiscation of stolen goods by Goro and his group, who were all named the Meowkies. Early life Mappy more or less formed into existence in 1981 at Mappyland, in that same year Mappy already began his chasing after members of the Meowkies. Service career Mappy joined the Micro-Police the near-instant the same yar he was formed into existence. Goro's stolen goods (1983) In 1983, Goro and his minions, the Meowkies, had made off with several stolen items with various worth, all of them at a high price. Mappy was put in charge of confiscating the items in Goro's mansion and returning them. In the end, Mappy was successful. This case came to be known as Mappy's most famous one and is often mentioned whenever discussing him. Goro's other stolen goods (1986) Goro and the rest of the Meowkies returned again 3 years later, they once again stole high valued artifacts. But instead of moving them to Goro's mansion, they opted on laying them in the open field. Mappy was once again called to return the items to their original owners. Mappy was equipped with a pogo stick, as the enemy was also equipped with pogo sticks. Despite the odd equipment, Mappy yet again managed to safely retrieve the items. End of Mappy (198X) Around the late '80s, Mappy was called in to yet again return items that were stolen by Goro and the Meowkies. But in the process, Mappy accidentally shot and destroyed the Meowna Lisa, a highly famous painting from 1503. The destruction of the artifact both highly damaged his career and brought great controversy to the Micro-Police. It wasn't a long while before Mappy had to turn in his badge due to the bad reputation he now held. NYAMCO employment (2013) Mappy eventually got himself employed at NYAMCO. Coincidentally, the CEO of NYAMCO is Goro. This immediately caused a source of concern for Mappy, as he assumed that Goro was up to something malicious. This theorizing came true as months later, Goro would be involved in exploiting NYAMCO’s R&D department (Rooting & Drilling) to have them construct safes with drills in order to steal priceless museum artifacts. This all came to light in a court case while Goro defended himself, actually admitting to his crime while trying to justify it under family love. Unemployment and arrest With NYAMCO shut down due to no new CEO taking over, thousands of employees were left without a job, spiking the amount of crime to a massive amount. It was close to the Christmas season, with parents wanting to provide for their children, so this was a logical conclusion. Mappy attempted to resolve this problem by trying to make Goro a giving person. He used the drilling safes to steal the artifacts and deliver them under citizen’s trees as presents. This is what naturally caused Mappy and Dig-Dug to be arrested under art theft. (Dig-Dug helped Mappy with the crime, hence that.) Personal life Mappy is engaged to Mapico and had a son called Mappy Jr. He met her wife sometime before 1986, during that year the Meowkies personally caused him trouble, as they acted out hiding items Mappy specifically wanted to please Mapico. (Such as cheese during Mapico's birthday as Mappy wanted to gift her one, or wedding rings when he wanted to propose to her, etc.) Appearances MappySharpMZ700.png|Mappy's Sharp MZ 700 appearance Category:Furries